Naruto: The Artifacts
by SwiftRobin
Summary: Objects of misterious power , powerful enough to change your dreams and destiny .


Naruto: The Artifacts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Normal talk"

_'Normal thinking'_

"**Big** **summon/Bijuu talk**"

'_**Big summon/Bijuu thinking**_'

Interlude I : Saru's last adventure

My name is Saru , proud jounin of Iwagakure and an adventurer for excelence , i had this …liking to the danger since I was a child , i just love the challenges the dangerous ones the better , but in order to have perilous adventures AND survive I had to be strong .

That's why I choose to be a ninja , the path of a ninja … the path of the destruction . A weak shinobi is a dead shinobi , very simple rules works for me hehe , then I started my training . Sometimes the training was too much , but I didn't gave up my passion for the danger was overwhelming . I carried out an exhaustive training who put at test the maximun potential of my body … it was dangerous and I almost died , hehe that was fun , but all the training gave fruits , very worderful fruits . Being a strong ninja is awesome , I can accept any dangerous or suicide mission that come almost everyday , we sure live in a chaotic world huh?

Since my genin days I have been in all kind of dangers …ambushes , treasons , deceptions , drawbacks like the time I was poisoned and It was 3 against 1 , me being the poor one , hehe they almost got me . My life was always surrounded with danger but im strong , I can take any mission! … and then that mission appeared in my life.

Some weeks ago numerous farmers of a tiny town near the east border of Iwagakure , called Kirlie , vanished without trace .

The mayor of said town come to iwagakure and begged for the help of the ninjas , the disappearances were just not stoping and if this continued very soon his beloved home was going to become in a ghost city. The report of the mayor was… intriguing , "it all started with those strange noises at nights , I have never heard something like that , it was like the mix of a thunder with an explosion but in a continuos and calm pace its hard to describe " , apparently the sources of those sounds were near a waterfall not far from the town , after that numerous farmers went to investigate just to be never seen again , but worse was still to come . The sounds were louder now and you could hear them very clearly , "it was like the source of those sounds was coming to the town and that was the time when those quakes started and the dissapearances increased dramatically" .

I was fascinated , just imagine the chances , maybe it was a band of powerful rogue ninjas practicing high level or unknown ninjutsu on the townsfolks or in the town itself or maybe it was another country ninjas trying to steal iwagakure territory or maybe it was a demon cursing the town …just my kind of mission!

This mission had to be mine , tired of boring and petty missions this was just the perfect medicine! mission mission mission! I was so giddy , but im not by any means childish im a 17 years old handosme and powerful jounin I can defeat anithing and anyone, my record is shocking , rookie of the year of my ninja academy graduation, my first A rank mission at 11 years old , I made chuunin in my first try , assistance in a S rank mission at 14 years old ,countless A, B and C rank missions perfectly done along with some S rank , yes im one of the best of the best not to mention that im a humble soul.

Without losing any second I accepted the mission and requested to do it alone . This was the perfect chance to test my skills , Im good very good but there is always a way to improve right? My request was granted to me , after all im not one of the most powerful jounin of Iwagakure for nothing hehe this mission is all mine . I can feel it … the danger! Im ready for my next adventure!

Im always prepared for any mission in any time so after the briefing i didn't lose any second and I went directly to the city of Kirlie at maximun speed . I arrived there in 3 days and I was surprised of what I found there.

Ghost city indeed …that's the only way to describe Kirlie at this moment . Houses in ruins , no sign of life of any type and a deadly silence … _"am I too late?"_ … and then I heard it … those sounds . I recognized those sounds …yes I have heard it lots of time when I worked building those houses during my training , trai and gain some cash at the same time is gewd , with no advise the ground started to shake hard along with very loud sounds of … _"drills?"_ , it cant be for all the noises it must be at least 1000 drills working at the same time … _" or maybe it's a VERY big drill?"_ … but there is nothing here, maybe its underground? Is this genjutsu ?… no I would have feel it but … _" CHE! No time to play detective! Im going to do the thing like always!"_

And what I always do? Rush to the root of the problem of course . First stop: the waterfall!

I arrived there 30 minutes later without troubles , and then the sounds of the drills stoped without advise _"huh?"_ . The waterfall was a peaceful sight nothing suspicious , except that it was too much silent except for the sounds of the water but… not even the sounds of animals? This place reeks of dead and danger , hehe I am almost skipping of excitement . I checked my surroundings and found nothing , obviously there is a cave behind the waterfall … I peeked inside and … _" hehe bingo, no originality at all"._

The cave was …wet of course and very dark but my chakra senses were working perfectly no problem , no need for a torch , time to train my senses . After walking 30 minutes in total darkness I discovered another thing about this cave … it was freaking deep! _"CHE! Where is the danger?!"_ … after that thought the cave iluminated … _"huh?"._

Now a row of torches were iluminating the obscure cave _"Finally …im near"_ I walked for at least 15 minutes more and then I saw a corner I was going to continue when I felt it … I felt …the dead itself . I was in front of the last corner of the cave , I don't know how I know that …I just know it! My danger sense is making me nuts! I can feel it! The maximun danger is just a few steps from me ! I wanted to cry from emotion … I steeled myself and with a huge smile on my face and a bead of sweat on my forehead I turned the corner.

It was incredible , words cannot describe what I felt at that sight … I was now im a gigantic room in front of a huge strange machinery in form of a drill in the middle of the room…it was just freaking huge! Who can build something like that ?… _"ah! I_ _need to control myself"_ I checked my surroundings , in front of the drill was a huge and deep hole , carefully I peeked inside it _"I cant see the bottom…"_ leaving the hole alone I checked the corners of the room . All the corners looked the same except for the right one . In the right corner I found …corpses , they were no shinobi … sadly and obviously for they clothes and bodies they were the townspeople of Kirlie . "Grrrr They killed all of them! , this is insanity who would commit this ….slaughter?!"

"That would be me" a manly dark and powerful boomed across the walls of the cave.

I got into fight stance in a second "Where are you butcher?!" , _"Im not going to forgive him he even killed the children and the women , i feel his presence … he is inside the huge hole! arg he is a monster … his chakra level is extraordinary!"_

Then a huge person jumped out from the hole , he wore a black cloak that covered him completely , the only thing you could see of him were his eyes …they were pitch black and reflected no emotion . He had an aura of supreme power and confidence .

"I had to kill those fools because they would not leave this place , I gave them plenty of warnings but all of them fell in deaf ears , after killing them I brough theirs corpses all the way here to shadow my doings … but even so you found me , those villagers were annoying and useless till the very end" His voice was cold and without remorse.

For the first time in my whole life I felt … powerless … there is no way I can beat this guy , im no match , I must run … what the hell im thinking?! I cant lose to that murderer , this is the highest point of my life , the maximun danger!

"_Let's see … there are numerous puddles of water across the room with those I can make my Raiton jutsus more efective and since im surrounded with walls of pure rocks my Doton jutsus are going to be at full power . Im going to do my best!" _

" You are going to pay for what you did to those people , Im Saru fearless , strongest , fastest , hottest and modest jounin of Iwagakure and I will defeat you!" I cracked my knuckles while talking.

With no advise 2 other people jumped out of the hole , they wore black cloaks too.

… "_Fuck! They're chakra level is not that powerful compared to the first guy but … still … they are close!" _

One of the new arrived guys just went to a corner without even given me a glance and …fell asleep? The other cloaked guy just looked at me and with a cheery female voice spoke "oh whats going on here? Hmm? Some kind of local hero? So handsome"

Before answering the huge man clasped his hands together and the huge hole … dissapeared … _"huh?"_

"No , he is just a nosy brat with no common sense" answered the man with the powerful aura " Even knowing that he cant beat me , he still wants to fight instead of run , it seems he is upset with me for killing those people and is trying to avenge them … what an heroic foolishness"

"Why you …hmm mph??" I coudnt answer him … because in a blink of an eye , he was in front of me his hand blocking my mouth tightly . _"I cant free myself … his grip is_ _..arghhhh! whats happening?! My chakra is dissapearing!!"_ I noticed that his hand was glowing _… "is he ? is he … sucking my chakra??!!" _ im starting to feel very weak , my sense are failing. _"this is bad but I can solve it ! there must be a way to …"_

RIIIIP!! … drip…drip…drip . I could only watch hopeless and with wide eyes when that guy stabbed me in the stomach with a huge sword that just appeared from nowhere , my blood spilling freely in the cold ground . I cant believe any of this … i have faced countless horribly dangers but I could always win at the end … but this guy … hehe it seems it was too much for me . _"But its not going to end like this …it simplely cant , Im Saru!"_

"Whats wrong brat , I though I was going to pay for my doings?" the man spoke in a bored voice . After that he took his sword off of my body. I collapsed in my knees. I managed to crawl patetically to the wall and sit myself my back against the hard rock.

"Gah … what's in the …hole?" I managed to ask , my end is close … but I must hang on a bit more.

The man paused a second and answered " There no need for a corpse to know that , just hurry up and die"

"_Hehe so whatever is in that hole is THAT important that you would not shared it even with a doomed man ? Secrets are no fun ."_

The man is near a puddle , this is my only chance im almost out of chakra . Using my Raiton affinity I managed to shot a tiny but very quick lightning spear directly to the puddle , with that I created a medium size lightning spear upon my control , I shot it directly to the man eyes but he evade it with a simple and swift movement of head _" its_ _still no over bastard"_ I thought with a smirk , i closed my fist and the spear exploded in a blindind light . I watched in content when the man cursed and rubbed his eyes quickly , the other woman was in the same situation of him and the other was still sleeping .

"hehe you cant say that my Raiton manipulation is bad right?" the man grunted while rubbing his eyes.

"_Hehe time for my final jutsu … I have had a quick and dangerous life im ok with it … who am I kidding? I couldn't express my feeling to her … fearless my ass … everytime im near her I become a jelly mess , I wish I could have been brave enough to tell you . I coudnt save my best friend and I coudnt defeat the maximun danger … im leaving with many regrets , I can feel the cold touch of the death aproaching … being near dead sucks ass im an emo now . But at least im gonna leave something to undiscover your little secret bastard , hehe one of my proud creations Doton : … …"_

After some seconds the huge man recovered his vision and he was not happy. " Im pressive brat , you bought yourself a few more seconds of life I bet you are proud of yourself" he was looking at me in annoyance "but its just a matter of seconds , you have lost plenty of blood … just any second from now …"

He is right , but at least I finished my jutsu without him or the others noticing … im starting to losing the consciousness _"I wonder if im going to heaven or hell …hmm? There is danger in heaven?"_

Then the guy who was sleeping got up and … yawned loudly.

"I must be … cough … hearing things , that yawn … sounds awfully … familiar …gah …danger … hehe …" I will left this world with a smile on my face . What kind of adventures im going to face in the afterlife?.

**********************************************************************

"He is finally gone" the huge man seemed pleased.

The female of the group aproached the corpse of Saru and pouted . The young man probably between the age 16 or 17 years old has brown rebel hair and a handsome face , he is pretty tall and he has nice muscles and …

"No time for necrophilia , we have things to do" the boy who was sleeping just some moment ago said after yawning with a chuckle.

"He is right , you can do whatever you want in your free time , but now we have work to do" the huge man added.

"Whaaaaaat?! Fuck you! You guys are disgusting!" she yelled at them.

"Enough of this" the huge man spoke firmly " We have to leave out of here inmediately , with the disapearance of this Iwa jounin you can bet that more are to come , we have to seal the entrance to prevent anyone to reach here"

"No prob , im gonna destroy the waterfall and solve our problems , man I want to sleep" the lax guy said after a yawn.

"You sure make it sounds like it is a simple task" the woman said with annoyance.

"Its because its simple … well at least for us. Aniways with me destroying the waterfall and with the permanent Genjutsu that him put on the hole nobody more than us will know of this place" the sleepy guy said with boredom.

"Then lets get moving" the huge man said while walking out of the huge room , the other 2 after him leaving the dark room with the smiling corpse of Saru behind.

Two hours later in the middle of the ruins of Kirlie …

"There is no evidence left that would prove that we were here"

"All went according to the plan , but of course luck was on our side too"

"Indeed who would have though that we would find one of these here"

"And don't forget the ruins they were an excellent bonus , but still since we got all we wanted why you left the ruins intact , it wouldn't have been better if we destroyed them?"

"We will use those ruins again in a near or distant future I assure you that"

"But …"

"Don't worry nobody is going to find them aniways , geez"

"I guess you are right … still is too bad that we coudnt find "it" here"

"Yes that's a pity , if only we could find "it" our plan would become easier to accomplish"

"Where in the world its hiding?"

"Aniway we have all the time in the world to find "it" , after all time is a petty matter to us"

"Talking about petty matters … It seems that the most "powerful" of the tailed beasts is going to attack the village of Konogakure"

"Huh? How you know that?"

"Demons have no secrets to me , don't you remenber?"

"Oh , that's right … but this attack of the tailed beasts affect us in any way and also is very rare for a demon to attack this randomly?"

"I could care less about the reasons of the demon for attacking Konogakure , im telling you this in case you have unfinished bussines in that village , because only a miracle is going to save it from the fox , in two days the beast is going to strike"

"That's not our problem and I don't have any business with that village"

"Me neither , aniways I think we have been here long enough we need to look out for the next one but this time we don't have any clue about its location , its going to take us a while to find it"

"Yes , let's not waste animore time and leave this desolated place , we have a world to change"

AN : First fanfiction ever , my humble soul request sincere rewiews . Thank you for your assistance.


End file.
